With the growing popularity of computer tablets, wireless displays and televisions comes a variety of supports and stands. These stands are generally designed for use with a flat surface such as a table or a desk. However, these devices are often used in very different settings, such as while lying in bed and walking around. As such, there is a need for a more versatile type of support stand for display units.